Nalu Week 2019
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles for Nalu Week 2019. These stories have been posted to my Tumblr account as well.
1. Chapter 1

Nalu Week Prompt #1: One the Road

**Professor: Happy Nalu Week everyone! Hope you all are having a great time! This is my first time officially participating in this. Anyway, hope you enjoy these one shots/drabbles. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Wait! Slow down!" Lucy cried, desperately trying to yank her hand out of Natsu's.

"Can't!" he yelled back at her, "They'll catch us!"

"We've been running for over an hour! They aren't chasing us any more!"

"Natsu just likes holding your hand Luigi." Happy giggled as he flew above the two fleeing mages.

"Shut up you stupid cat! He does not! And my name is Lucy!"

Happy ignored her, choosing to continue laughing at the pair. Lucy just rolled her eyes and kept trying to keep pace with her new friends.

They were on some road that Natsu swore led to Fairy Tail, with Hargeon a destroyed mess behind them.

...Well, mostly just the port was destroyed. Aquarius had unleashed a lot of water, and therefore water damages, on the closest buildings to said port.

Lucy decided that she really shouldn't visit Hargeon for a long time.

Natsu especially shouldn't.

"Hey, you really that tired?" Natsu's voice broke through her thoughts. She turned to face him, more than a little startled, to find him looking at her curiously.

"Of course I am! We've been running for over an hour and, unlike you, I don't have unlimited energy!"

"Psh, you just need to train more." he scoffed at her.

"I train just fine!" she protested.

This time it was Natsu who rolled his eyes, although he did slow down to a walk for her.

"Thank you." Lucy panted out between breaths. She had never felt her heart beat so fast.

She gulped at the air greedily, trying to stop her lungs from burning. Until they had slowed down, she hadn't realised just how much the running and yelling had taken out of her.

Was her new friendship just going to be some constant adrenaline rush?

"You look like a fish." Natsu snickered.

"I do not!"

"The rare Lushi fish!" Happy proclaimed.

The two boys dissolved into laughter.

Lucy stopped walking and leveled her best glare at them complete with her hands on her hips and splotches of red on her cheeks.

Needless to say, this just made them laugh harder.

Lucy groaned. This was obviously going to get her nowhere. So, she went with the next best option.

Changing the subject.

"So, what do I have to do to actually join Fairy Tail?"

Natsu chuckled a little bit longer before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, some guilds are particular about who joins or how they join," she said, "So, what does Fairy Tail do?"

"N-"

"Well, it's a very difficult process." Happy said, interrupting Natsu quickly. When the Dragon Slayer tried to protest, Happy slipped him a sly wink before Lucy could see it.

Natsu's own grin grew as he joined in, "That's right. Not just anyone can join."

Lucy's face fell, she knew it couldn't be that easy.

"What do I have to do?" she sighed.

"Well, there are multiple ways to join actually." Happy said, flying over her head, "The standard fee of one million jewels-"

"I don't have that kind of money!"

"Well, you could just go through the obstacle course," Natsu offered with a smirk, "But it's really difficult."

Lucy groaned, "Please tell me there is something else I can do."

Happy nodded, "You have to get me 100 hundred fish!"

Lucy turned to Natsu with a raised eyebrow, "Is that really a thing?"

"I wish!" he said, mouth drooling at the thought, "We'd never have to buy food again!"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring Happy's cries of "Like I'd ever share my fish! It's mine!"

"So, is there anything else?" Lucy prepared herself for the fact that she was just going to have to go through the obstacle course. It was probably the hardest obstacle course in Fiore. It had to be, Fairy Tail was the number one guild, therefore they could only accept the best!

"Well, there is one more, but no one ever joins that way," Happy said, turning away from his argument about fish with Natsu, "You have to develop some sort of deep emotional connection to someone in Fairy Tail. We are going to be your family after you join after all."

"B-But it might take years to form that kind of bond!" she sputtered, "You can't control who you connect like that with!"

"Eh, relax," Natsu shrugged off her worry, "We'll just tell everyone you're my mate."

There was a moment of silence. Then, an ear splitting shriek rang out through the whole forest.

"WHAT?!"

"Oww!" Natsu yelled, clamping his hands over his ears, "You gotta scream so loud?!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR MATE!"

"I never said you had to be! We'll just tell everyone you are!"

"That's not any better!"

"Why not? Do you not like me or something?" Natsu asked her, doing his best to hide a smile.

"Wha- I never said that! It's just...well I…. shut up!" she sputtered, her face a bright red.

Happy covered his mouth with his paws, but couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from him in time.

Lucy's head whipped up to face the cat and at that point, he couldn't take it anymore. He actually couldn't even fly, he was laughing so hard, landing gently on the ground.

Natsu quickly joined in, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"WHAT?! That was- you pranked me?!"

"Duh." he said.

"Dumb Lushi." Happy chortled.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

Natsu smiled at her, "You don't have to do anything to join, weirdo. I thought we said that."

"You most certainly did not!"

"Oh well." he shrugged, grabbing her hand again before he kept walking down the road, "Let's go."

"Why do you keep holding my hand?! And I'm still mad at you!"

"Cause Happy was right, I like holding it."

"He liiiiiiiikes you!"

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled again before yanking her hand out of Natsu's and slapping him, "Don't say things like that so casually! Idiot!"

She stormed ahead of them, leaving Natsu looking confused behind her (and successfully hiding her blush in doing so).

Eventually he just scoffed, shook his head, and began following her, "Weirdo."

"You liiiiiiiike each other!"

"Shut up!" they both yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nalu Week Prompt #2: Stranger

**Professor: Here is day two! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, studying her appearance carefully.

"I don't know...I think I look too much like Edo-Lucy."

"Agreed, ebi." Cancer nodded his head from where he stood behind her, "A pixie cut is the wrong choice. How about bangs, ebi?"

She tilted her head, trying to imagine the style, "No, I don't think it'll work. What if we go really long?"

"One moment, ebi."

Cancer raised his scissors and a moment later, Lucy's hair suddenly reached down to her knees.

"Ooh...I like it." Lucy smiled at her reflection, "What do you think?"

"Very flattering, ebi."

"Thank you. But are you sure it's perfect? I want to look just right." Lucy glanced up at her spirit, biting her lip nervously.

Cancer looked away from the mirror and looked at her directly, "Is there a reason for that, ebi?"

Lucy broke her gaze away, thinking back to what she had seen that afternoon, "I...just need to look perfect."

Cancer didn't respond for a moment. Then, he slowly nodded, "I understand, ebi. If you truly want something different, but perfect, we could change the color."

Lucy's eyes lit up and she looked at him with excitement all over her face, "That's it! That's a great idea! Thank you!"

He nodded, "Of course."

One wave of his scissors and Lucy sat there staring at her long, bright red hair.

"Too much like Erza."

Cancer nodded again and changed it to a light green.

"No, just no."

Blue.

"Hmmm….I can't decide if I look like an older Wendy or if Juvia will think I look like her to steal Gray away."

Brown.

"Cana's gonna assume I'm trying to be like her and use it as an excuse to take me drinking." she groaned.

Orange.

"I'm a popsicle!"

Black.

"Why would you do this to me?" she sighed up at her spirit, "I don't have the complexion for this!"

"Apologies, ebi." he then turned it pink.

"Hmm….I like it, but don't I just look like a female Natsu?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

He nodded in agreement, changing it instead to a dark violet.

"Oh! I love it!" she beamed at him, "It looks great!"

Cancer nodded again, "Rather perfect for you, ebi."

"Well I think it stinks." Natsu said, glancing over from where he lounged on her bed.

"WHA- When did you get here?!" Lucy screamed.

"Since Cancer accidently gave you a mohawk."

"That was over an hour ago!"

"Well, you're really oblivious."

"I am not!"

"Tch," he scoffed, "Whatever. Why are you changing your hair?"

"Because," she huffed, "I am!"

"She won't tell me either, ebi." Cancer said.

"Thank you Cancer! You can leave now!"

And then she closed his gate before he could say a word.

"You still look weird."

"Shut up!" she snapped before turning back to inspect her new hair again, "...You really think so?"

He nodded, "You don't look like you. You look like a complete stranger."

She winced, "It's really that bad?""

"Yep."

Lucy sighed. That was the exact opposite of the effect that she had been hoping for.

"So why are you doing this?" he asked again.

"Because, I needed to." she raised Cancer's key, prepared to summon him back to fix her hair.

"Tell me the truth Luce." Natsu stared at her intently, looking surprisingly serious.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause."

Natsu sighed in exasperation before leaping up from her bed and walking over to her. Slowly and deliberately, he positioned himself in front of her, a hand resting on each of the arms of the chair, trapping the Celestial Mage in.

"I know you're vain and stuff, but even you don't usually take it this far. What's going on?"

"I am not vain!" she snapped.

Natsu ignored her protests, staring at her until she caved in and told him.

(It took over half an hour cause Lucy was incredibly stubborn, but that's besides the point.)

"I saw you earlier." she finally huffed, "With that girl."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "What girl?"

"Your date! At that cafe!" Tears pricked at Lucy's eyes as the painful memory brought itself to the forefront of her mind.

The two of them had looked perfect together. Sitting there smiling and laughing..._flirting_.

Lucy had seen that and jealousy tore through her. She had vowed to stand out somehow, to get Natsu to look at her like that.

Obviously her plan had worked and she stood out, just not the way she had hoped.

Natsu, for his part, still looked incredibly lost, "What girl?!"

"The cute one you sat with!" Lucy yelled, "She was your height, with curly blonde hair and glasses!"

"W- You mean Laki's cousin?"

"Laki's cousin?"

"Yeah," he said, relaxing his stance, but still keeping her in the chair, "She's visiting for a week or two. Laki asked me to keep her company while she finished a job. I barely know the girl!"

"B-But you two were…" Lucy's voice trailed off as soon as she saw Natsu shake his head.

"I was hungry, so we got food. She flirted, but I didn't. I was just being nice, cause Laki told me that if I wasn't, she'd set Erza on me."

"How-"

"Laki isn't afraid to lie about a destroyed cake."

Lucy winced as she imagined Erza's reaction. She really couldn't blame Natsu for doing what Laki said after a threat like that.

Natsu kneeled down in front of her, dropping his voice to a whisper, "I wouldn't do that. As adorable as you are when you are jealous, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Sorry, I just thought-"

"I know," he cut her off again, "But you should know that there is only one blonde I ever want to be with."

Lucy sniffled, trying desperately not to cry, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." he nodded, "The only sad thing is, she's not blonde right now."

A smile began to stretch across her face, "Well, that's an easy fix."

"Good. I want my Lucy back. Not a stranger."

Then he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, making her feel like the most loved and happiest person alive.

At least, until the next day when Naatsu told the whole guild about her other hairstyles.

It was chaos. Mira and Erza demanded to see the other hairstyles, the men started fantasizing, Levy was as sweet and supportive as ever, and, as expected, Juvia took it all the wrong way, assuming that it had all been to get Gray's attention, not Natsu's.

That lead to flooding and a lot of water damage to the guild.

Lucy both simultaneously vowed to kill Natsu and rolled her eyes in acceptance.

She should've known better than to fall for an idiot.

But he was her idiot.

And she was his weirdo.

No one else allowed.

**Professor: And there we go! For this prompt I thought about what if a stranger flirted with Natsu, but then the idea that he didn't recognize Lucy popped into my head and I thought 'Why not combine them somehow?' and we got this. I'm not sure that I really like the end scene with the guild, but I wanted to include them somehow. **

**Also, please make sure to check out ShanaHollows and MorriganFae! They have some wonderful stories up for Nalu Week! **

**See you tomorrow! Have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3

Nalu Week Prompt #3: Lost

**Professor: Here we go again! Sorry this took so long to get out. Had a busy day. Anyway, one big, huge thanks to my sister North Peach for figuring out this prompt and giving me the idea for this story! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

The book looked unremarkable from the outside. A standard journal. To anyone else, it wasn't worth a second glance.

To Lucy, it was the scariest thing she had seen since Acnologia.

She wanted nothing more than to give it to Natsu and have him burn it.

But she couldn't

She had to know.

She had _died. _And this was all that was left.

Yet the entire situation terrified her.

What exactly would she read in there? What would she find out? What nightmares did that book hold? Lucy sighed. Even as she asked herself those questions, she knew the answers. It wouldn't be good.

It had been over a month since she had gotten the journal, but Lucy was putting it off just as much as she had that first day. But now she had no excuse.

Every morning, before her shower, she pulled it out and stared at it, willing herself to begin finally reading it.

And every morning she put it away with a sigh.

Which was exactly what she was doing now. She just couldn't bear to open it and read what the future might be like.

"Hey Luce! I found a job for us!" Natsu announced as he climbed through her window.

Lucy didn't even bother trying to get him to use the door anymore. She had gotten used to his normal entrance into her apartment.

"That's great. What is it?"

"Just hunting some monsters that keep attacking a farm." he answered, lounging on her bed, "It'll be a piece of cake. Happy's telling Mira now. What's that?"

His eyes had fallen on the book in her hands, on it's way back to the desk drawer where it would sit until she pulled it out tomorrow.

"Future Me's Diary," she whispered.

"Oh?" he scrambled forward, looking at it with renewed interest, "What's it say?"

"I...don't know."

"What?"

"I haven't read it." she admitted.

"Why not?" he asked.

She set the book back on the desk with another sigh, "Truthfully? I'm afraid of what's in there."

Natsu tilted his head slightly, looking at her curiously, "It's a book. You're afraid...of a book."

"It's not just a book!" she snapped, "It's about what's _inside _the book!"

She broke their gaze, staring at the book with a profound sadness, "That book details everything that'll happen to Fairy Tail in the future. Things that'll happen to _us_. To me. It talks about everything that my future self went through and everything she lost."

"What are yo-"

"Don't you see?" she cut him off, looking up at him again, but this time in annoyance, "She lost everything and everyone! _I _lost them! Fairy Tail, Magnolia, my home, my friends, _you._ The book tells it all and that terrifies me!"

At some point Lucy had started crying while she yelled, but she didn't care anymore. She clenched her fists, refusing to wipe the tears away out of pure stubbornness.

"I have to read it so I can change the future, but also, so I can remember her too. But I'm so scared of finding out how I lose you all."

Her voice trailed off at the end as she looked down in her lap, trying to blink the tears away. After a moment of silence, Natsu proclaimed, "I figured it out!"

"W-What?"

"What's in the book!" he said, smiling cheekily.

"I just told you!"

He leaned in, whispering his newfound secret, "Absolutely nothing."

There was an awkward pause. Then-

"Did you not hear a word I just said?"

Natsu kept smiling that smug smile of his, reaching forward and snapping the journal up.

Before she could stop him, he was already thumbing through the pages.

The _very blank pages. _

"T-That isn't possible!" Lucy let out in an astonished shriek.

"Of course it is," he said, shrugging and tossing the book over his shoulder without a second thought. It landed in the wastebasket on the other side of the room, but whether or not he planned that, Lucy didn't know. "It's been empty since we fought Future Rogue."

"How?" she asked, a stunned expression still etched onto her face.

"Because, I promised to protect your future." he said, looking at her with a matter-of-fact stare, "That includes making sure you don't lose anything or anyone. We changed your future, so Future You had no reason to write in that journal. So, it's blank."

"Natsu…"

"Like I'd ever go back on a promise like that." he scoffed, "Now come on, Happy's waiting for us."

Natsu leapt out the window, leaving Lucy to stare after him in amazement before rushing to grab her things and meet him down in the street.

A smile was on her face as she ran to catch up to her partner. He was right about one thing, that's for sure.

She definitely wasn't lost anymore.

**Professor: Little bit shorter today, but I really like how it turned out. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to check out ShanaHollows and MorriganFae and their stories! **


	4. Chapter 4

Nalu Week Prompt #4: Curse

**Professor: Happy Fourth of July everyone! Hope you have a great day! **

**I was really excited for this prompt, just so you know. I loved writing it so much. **

**Giant thank you to ShanaHollows for looking over this before I posted it. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"'Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a king and queen who were expecting their first child. They were both overjoyed at the prospect of becoming parents and, when the baby was born, threw a magnificent party to celebrate.'"

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm getting to that."

"But I wanna know!"

"Just shut up and be patient!"

"Ok, ok."

"Anyway… 'The baby was a beautiful little girl.' Don't say a word."

"I wasn't gonna!"

"You had that smug look on your face. I was preemptively stopping you."

"You were what?"

"I was cutting off your comment before you could make it."

"Psh, whatever. Does this story have any action in it?"

"It will if you shut up."

"I'm shutting up."

"Good. 'The king and queen decided to name the new princess Aurora.'"

"Why Aurora?"

"Natsu!"

"Shutting up."

"'Aurora was a very lovely child and the king and queen invited the whole kingdom to celebrate her birth, including three fairies.'"

"Wait, fairies?"

"Yes, they were her fairy godmothers."

"But I thought you only got one, like Cinderella?"

"Well, Cinderella only needed one. Aurora needs three."

"Why? Is she really bad or something?"

"She just does, I didn't write the story Natsu!"

"But it doesn't make sense!"

"Excuse me, weren't you the one who insisted I had to read you a story so you could fall asleep? _In my bed?!_"

"...Yes."

"Then, for the last time, shut up so I can read!"

"Ok."

"Good. Now, 'The three fairies all gave the princess a gift. The first one gave her the gift of song. The second gave her the gift of grace. But, before the third fairy could give her gift, the evil fairy Maleficent showed up. She was mad that she had not been invited to the party, and therefore-'"

"I thought they invited everyone?"

"Natsu!"

"Shutting up."

"Thank you! '...and therefore Maleficent decided to curse the poor princess. She cursed her so that on her 16th birthday, she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and then die.'"

"That seems like overkill."

"I...actually agree with you on that. But no one ever said she was mentally stable."

"Well, what happened next?"

"'After Maleficent left, the king and queen were devastated. But, then the third fairy spoke up, reminding them that she had yet to give her gift. While she didn't have the power to lift the curse completely, she could change it. So, instead of dying, Aurora would only be put into a deep sleep. She would only awaken when she was kissed by her true love. Still, for her protection, the king ordered that she be put into hiding for the next 16 years.'"

"Everyone in that kingdom really goes overboard, don't they?"

"I guess. I've never really thought about it before."

"This story is weird."

"This story is a classic!"

"Whatever. Keep going, I'm not tired yet."

"Can you see me rolling my eyes? Cause I am."

"Story!"

"Child...you're a child."

"Am not, I just like stories."

"Sure. Keep believing that. Now, '16 years slowly passed, but finally the day of the princess's birthday came. She had spent the years hiding in the forest with her three fairy godmothers. It was in that forest that she happened upon a traveling prince named Phillip. The two spent a good portion of the day together, falling in love.'"

"That quickly?"

"Some people can fall in love quickly Natsu. I mean, look at Juvia. It literally took her a few minutes."

"But the Ice Queen doesn't love her."

"It was just an example. Ugh, look, it only takes moments for some, but a long time for others, ok?"

"I guess…"

"Good. 'Maleficent had spent years looking for the princess, but she finally found her in that forest. Before anyone knew what was happening, Aurora had been kidnapped, trapped in a castle with nothing but a spinning wheel. There, Maleficent tricked her into pricking her finger, causing the princess to go into a deep sleep.'"

"I thought you said there was going to be action in this story?"

"Natsu, if you interrupt me one more time, I will 'Lucy Kick' you into next week, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Finally. 'The three fairies and Phillip all rushed to Aurora's aid, but Maleficent rose to stop them. She shapeshifted into a giant dragon, intent on killing them all.' And no, she wasn't nice like Igneel. She was evil, like Acnologia."

"How did-"

"There was a dragon. Of course you would say something. 'The three fairies gave Phillip an enchanted sword, powerful enough to kill Maleficent. The two of them had an epic battle that lasted for hours. But, Phillip emerged victorious, slaying Maleficent by piercing her through her heart. Then he raced up to Aurora, waking her up with true love's kiss. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.'"

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"That's a weird ending. I mean, all you need to get a happily ever after is true love's kiss?"

"In the fairy tale world, yes."

"...We're in Fairy Tail."

"Not the right kind of- MMMPH!"

"Ha! We get a happily ever after now!"

"Natsu! You can't just kiss me like that!"

"Why not? Did I do it wrong?"

"No, it was actually really nice, bu- MMMPH!"

"Was that one better? Do we get a happy ending now?"

"Stop kissing me when I'm talking!"

"Well how else am I supposed to kiss you? You won't shut up! I want our happy ending!"

"It doesn't work that way! I wasn't cursed! You can't kiss me awake if I'm already awake!"

"Then fall asleep so I can!"

"What?! No!"

"Come on Luce! We need our happily ever after!"

"No!

"Please?"

"Not like this! I'm not cursed!"

"I already told you to pretend to be so I could kiss you awake!"

"No!"

"You blinked! Close enough!"

"Nat- MMMPH!"

**Professor: Tried out a new writing style with this one. What did you all think?**

**Don't forget to check out ShanaHollows and MorriganFae! They've got some awesome stories up for Nalu Week! **


	5. Chapter 5

Nalu Week Prompt #5: Trial

**Professor: Sorry this one is out so late today! It's been a crazy two days. So, quick warning, this one shot does mention murder and adultery. Consider the rating a little bit higher on this chapter than on my other ones. You can skip this one if that would make you feel more comfortable. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Mavis?"

"I do."

"Thank you. You may be seated."

As the defendant sat, the prosecuting attorney stood, making his way over to the witness stand.

"Mr. Dragneel, would you mind telling the court your relationship to the victim?" Freed Justine asked.

Natsu sighed, "As I said the first time I was up here, we were business partners. Best friends since high school. Work out buddies. For a while, we were roommates, mostly in college."

"Hmmm...and that was it?"

"Yeah, that was it." he huffed, "We were close, hung out all the time after work."

"Ok then," Freed nodded his acceptance, "Is that what you were doing on the day of the murder? 'Hanging out'?"

"No." Natsu sighed again, looking annoyed, "Once again, I barely saw Gray that day at work. He was stuck in business meetings all day and I wasn't. After work, he went home and I went to the gym."

"You weren't helping your business partner in those meetings?"

"No. When Gray and I started Fairy Tail Construction, we decided he should handle all the meetings and paperwork, and I'd supervise the job sites. It's what we were best suited for." he said.

"And after work?" Freed asked, "You said it yourself. You two hung out all the time, you were work out buddies. Why not that night?"

"Because it just didn't work out, ok?" Natsu said through gritted teeth, "Gray had a wife, who he liked to spend time with. I don't. Therefore, he's more likely to spend less time at the gym. Got it?"

"Perfectly," Freed smiled at him knowingly, "Tell me, how well do you know Mrs. Fullbuster?"

"Objection!" Natsu's lawyer called out, "Relevance?"

"Motive." Freed told the judge.

"Overruled," Makarov Dreyar said, "Mr. Justine, I suggest you make your point quickly."

"Of course, your honor." he said before turning back to Natsu, "Mr. Dragneel, your relationship with Mrs. Fullbuster?"

"Friendship." he said, glaring at the green haired man, "Nothing more. Lucy and I have been friends since college."

"Where you were involved with her, correct?"

Natsu's eyes flashed over Freed's shoulder where he could just make out Lucy's blonde hair in the front of the room, right behind his lawyer, Erza.

Her big brown eyes were filled with worry.

"We dated for a few months. It didn't work out. We parted as friends, she started dating Gray, and the rest is history." Natsu explained, looking straight back at Freed again.

"And you have no romantic feelings towards her now? Nothing you would act on?" he asked.

"Of course not."

Freed nodded, "Ok then. Mr. Dragneel, what if I told you that a witness had seen you locked in a passionate embrace with Mrs. Fullbuster just minutes before Gray arrived at his home?"

There was a gasp throughout the courtroom as he said this. Erza stood oup, outraged, "Objection! This is new evidence that hasn't been presented to the court all week!"

"Mrs. Scarlet! I suggest you calm down!" Makarov said sternly before turning to Freed, "Mr. Justine, explain this."

"The witness only came forward this morning, your honor." he explained, "There was no time to file it in the court as new evidence before the trial started."

"Very well then. Overruled, Ms. Scarlet. Mr. Justine, make sure this doesn't happen again. We have rules for a reason." he warned.

Freed nodded, "Of course, your honor."

"It doesn't matter." Natsu spoke up, "It's not true. I went straight to the gym after work. Your witness is probably Juvia. She's Gray's crazy stalker. She'd come up with any reason to blame Lucy for his death. It's the only reason why she wouldn't be here today."

Everyone looked around. It was true, the weeping blue haired woman who had made a scene at every day of the trial so far was not in the room.

Freed turned towards the judge, "Speculation. Move to strike."

Makarov nodded towards a small girl with long blue hair, the court stenographer, "So stricken. Mr. Justine, I must ask you to pursue a new line of questioning."

He nodded again, facing Natsu once more, "Mr. Dragneel, our report states that Gray Fullbuster died sometime around 6:30 that evening. Where were you at that time?"

"I told you, at the gym."

"The Black Steel Gym, owned by Gajeel Redfox, correct?"

Natsu sighed, "Yes."

"In fact, your company built that gym, if I'm not mistaken. And it's only 10 minutes away from the Fullbuster residence."

"Your point?"

"My point is, no one saw you there until about 7:00 o'clock, isn't that right?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled. Ms. Scarlet, you had your chance to go over your client's alibi when you questioned him yesterday. You can't object to the prosecution doing the same!"

Makarov sighed and then motioned for them to continue.

"Look, I don't know why no one saw me until then." Natsu huffed, folding his arms across his chest, "I got to the gym, took a shower, and then started working out."

"Quite convenient then, that the surveillance system you helped install was down and didn't catch that."

"Objection!" Erza yelled again.

"Withdrawn." Freed said before the judge could do anything, "Don't most people shower at the end of a work out? Not the beginning?"

"I was a mess after visiting the construction site," Natsu snarkily said, "Excuse me for not wanting to work out like that."

"So you weren't washing blood off yourself?"

Erza shouted 'objection' again, but Natsu couldn't focus on that. All he saw was Freed's unnerving, satisfied smile.

* * *

The room was silent, leaving Natsu to his own thoughts. It had been like that for hours, ever since the jury had gone into deliberation.

He sat there, going over every word he could remember about his testimony. About the closing statements. If there was anything else he could've done or said to prove his case. Nothing came to mind.

Freed had a great case. He had motive, cause, and no alibi. He had the evidence to back it up.

Gray had been stabbed with a fireplace poker, which was ditched a block away. There was blood found in the showers of the gym. Gajeel and Levy hadn't seen him working out until 7:00 o'clock. Natsu did know how to disable the cameras there.

The only good thing was Lucy's testimony, claiming that she hadn't seen or heard anything until she came downstairs to find Gray bleeding out.

He had been dead by the time the ambulance arrived.

Erza had tried her best, showing how multiple other people could have done it. The competing construction company, Sabertooth, had motive. Juvia could've meant to kill Lucy and got Gray by accident; waiting that long to give a witness statement was suspicious. Lyon had always been jealous of his brother's success.

Natsu appreciated her trying to get him off on reasonable doubt, but he knew that he was looking at Murder 2, at best, if he took a plea bargain before the jury made it back. He had long given up hope about being found innocent.

Erza said that the fact that the jury was taking so long was a good thing, but he just wanted this whole thing to be over with.

She had left to get them lunch at the vendor across the street, leaving him alone in the conference room to wait.

Or so he thought before the door clicked open, a short figure slipping into the room.

"Luce, what are you doing? You shouldn't be here!" he said in a hushed whisper, jumping up and going over to her. He was thankful that this room didn't have any windows at least.

"I had to see you." she said, reaching out and laying her hand on his cheek gently, "I had to know you were ok."

"If you get caught in here, that'll only cement their case! I'll-"

"Be fine," she cut him off, "No one can interrupt the jury this far into deliberation. Me being here won't change their decision at all."

Natsu sighed and finally relented, relaxing into her hand, "I'm so sorry Luce."

"Don't be." she shook her head, "I was the one who insisted we take the risk. We had no clue it would get so out of hand."

"But we should've. Gray never took bad news well. Especially about someone he loved."

Tears pooled in her eyes, "It wasn't your fault Natsu."

"But I did it!" he whispered as loudly as he dared, "I killed your husband!"

"He attacked you! It was self defense!"

"He caught me having an affair with his wife. Jury isn't exactly going to want to listen to my side of the story after that." he scoffed.

"Don't say things like that."

"Oh please, Freed pieced the whole thing together. The only thing he needed to make an ironclad case were my fingerprints. Thanks for getting those by the way."

"Of course." she muttered, "I'd do anything to keep you out of jail."

He smiled softly at her, turning his head slightly so he could place a soft kiss on her palm, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The door swung open again, admitting his fierce, red headed lawyer. She didn't even blink at their position. Natsu had already told her everything.

"The jury's back."

* * *

"Mr. Foreman, has the jury reached an unanimous verdict?" Makarov asked.

"We have, your honor," A tall man in a suit with glasses and orange hair said, standing up to read from the paper he held.

"In the case of _Dragneel vs. Magnolia_, on the charge of first degree murder, we find the defendant, Natsu Dragneel, guilty."

The amount of clapping that exploded from the audience fell on deaf ears. Lucy barely heard the words, "sentenced to 30 to life." All she could focus on was Natsu's expression.

He was resigned. He'd expected this.

Lucy didn't care about the consequences, what it would mean for her.

As Makarov tried to get control of the courtroom back from the press, she dove forward through the crowd, fighting her way to the front.

She latched onto his sleeve right as the cops reached him to take him back into custody.

"I love you, I love you so much!" she cried, tears pouring down her face.

"I love you too!" Natsu yelled, trying to reach out and hold her.

He never got the chance. The cops pulled him away, dragging him towards the door.

"I'll always love you!" she kept yelling, "I'll wait for you!"

The door slammed shut, cutting off Natsu's reply. Lucy felt her heart break at their goodbye, not caring when more cops began to put handcuffs around her own wrists.

"Lucy Fullbuster, you are under arrest for being an accessory to the murder of Gray Fullbuster. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be, used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

**Professor: And there we go. I really wanted to explore a darker side of Nalu at some point and this prompt gave me the perfect opportunity. Sorry if you all wanted a happy ending, but Freed did have a pretty good case. **

**Also, I am not the best when it comes to legal/courtroom terms, so if I messed anything up on that side of things, I sincerely apologize. **

**Please remember to check out ShanaHollows, her stories are amazing and are definitely writing goals, and MorriganFae, who is also an amazing writer and has some of the best AUs I've ever read. **


	6. Chapter 6

Nalu Week Prompt #6: Treasure

**Professor: I can't believe that we are already approaching the end of Nalu Week. This has gone by so quickly! I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy galloped as fast and hard as she possibly could, desperately putting as much distance between her and the hidden village as she could. Her heart panged at abandoning Levy after promising to give them a chance, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

The whole situation was far more than she had bargained for.

Almost against her will, Lucy looked down to her chest. The mark still stood proudly visible, bright red even in the dark, right about her heart. She'd have to start wearing different shirts to hide it. Goodbye tank tops.

But that was the least of her concerns. Right now she just had to make it back to Magnolia before-

A large shadow overtook her, flying ahead to the middle of the clearing that she was trying to cross. The creature landed there, followed by at least half a dozen others.

Lucy slowed her horse down, knowing she would never outrun them now. The dragons were too quick to catch her trail. Instead she just dismounted and waited for them all to transform back into their human avatars.

"Lucy Heartfilia." the first dragon that had landed stepped forward, "You wouldn't happen to be running away, are you?"

"Of course not Acnologia." she bowed her head solemnly, "I was simply going for a ride to clear my head. The past few days have been quite confusing."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I love the night air and the stars." she replied smoothly, looking around at the other dragons.

Sting. Rogue. Gajeel. Cobra. Laxus. Wendy. And, Natsu.

She turned away from the pained expression on his face, ignoring her own heartbreak and resisting the urge to run into his arms.

"Straight towards Magnolia?" Acnologia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, is that the way to the village?" Lucy feigned innocence, "I had no clue."

She glanced around as slowly as she could. He had brought the strongest dragons with him, surrounding her. There was no chance for escape.

"Is there anyone who can confirm this?" Acnologia asked her. She caught sight of his smirk, knowing that he had cornered her.

It wasn't surprising. He'd been looking for a reason to get rid of her since she had been bonded last week.

"I can." Natsu spoke up, startling everyone, "She told me she was just taking a ride."

"Why didn't you tell us Salamander?" Gajeel growled at him.

"We didn't exactly have a lot of time before we were ordered to fly out, Iron Breath." Natsu shot back, "Besides, I was trying to respect her wishes and give her some privacy."

"See?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

The dragons all looked back and forth between her and Natsu. It took all of Lucy's strength to not let her expression give anything away.

Acnologia studied them for a long while, but finally huffed and turned away, "See that this confusion doesn't happen again. Natsu, stay with her. If she's lying-"

"Don't worry," he said, "I've got this."

Acnologia scoffed at him, obviously thinking otherwise, "Let's move out!"

He and the other dragons began to morph away from their human form. Lucy watched as they grew in size and wings sprouted from their backs. In moments, they had taken off, the sky now filled with 7 completely unique dragons flying back the way they had come.

Lucy looked at the one dragon that had stayed behind. He was watching them too, waiting until they were far enough away that their conversation wouldn't be heard.

After a few minutes he turned back to face her. Lucy expected anger, or at the very least, annoyance. Instead, his expression was pained.

"Did you hate this place that much?"

"W-What?" she sputtered.

"Did you hate this place that much?" he repeated himself, "Is that why you tried to leave? We gave you everything. Food, a home. There are even other humans here for you to spend time with."

"Natsu, it's more complicated than that. It-"

"Then it was me!" he burst out, "I did something to make you hate me!"

"No! It's not you!" she yelled, "I could never hate you!"

"Then tell me why! Why'd you run away?!"

"Look at us Natsu!" she screamed, throwing her arms out to the side, "You're a flipping dragon! I'm an English student! Now we're suddenly bound together?! This is insane!"

"That's how the bond works! Every dragon has a Treasure, and you're mine!" he punctuated this by pointing to the matching marks on their chests. Where hers was red, his was pink, "No matter where you are, we're bound together! For life!"

"You don't understand! It's more than that!" Lucy could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, but tried desperately to hold them back, "I had a life before all this Natsu! I...I was publishing a book. I was gonna travel the world. I had friends and family who were counting on me. For goodness sake, I was finally living my life the way I wanted! Now I'm expected to give all that up because we're bonded? To live here under Acnologia's thumb the rest of my life? I don't even know you!"

"You could've asked." he glared at her, stepping closer to the blonde, "I would've gotten you out of here. All you had to do was ask."

Lucy was stunned, "Y-You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course I would! You're my Treasure, literally. All I want is for you to be happy, even if what makes you happy is being away from me." Natsu's voice had grown quiet as he said this, head down.

Lucy's heart broke at the sight. She hadn't meant to hurt him so much. She honestly thought that Natsu wouldn't care if she left, especially since they hardly knew each other.

Obviously, she was wrong.

"Come with me then." she whispered.

Lucy had never seen someone's head shot up so quickly.

"What?"

"Come with me." she said again, "Let's leave together. You don't want to live under Acnologia's rule anymore than I do."

"What's with the change of heart?" he asked, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Lucy sighed, "I won't lie to you. This past week has been absolutely crazy. But, despite it all, I...you-"

Lucy took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to say.

"I like you, ok? For some strange reason, I've started to really like you this past week!"

She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from him, just knowing that her cheeks were pink.

Surprisingly, Natsu started laughing.

Lucy turned back to him, shock written all over her face, "You're laughing?"

"Of course I am!" he said between chuckles, "You're such a weirdo."

"I just confessed to you and you started laughing, but _I'm _the weirdo?!"

"Yep." he smiled cheekily at her before moving forward to grab the horse's reins, "Come on. If we move now we can make it look like we went to finish your ride."

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course I am." he looked at her in an 'isn't-it-obvious' sort of way, "Like I would ever let you out of my sight now."

Lucy smiled, rolling her eyes at how nonchalant he seemed, before swinging back up on the horse.

Natsu sat himself behind her, taking the reins and moving the horse into a good trot.

"Just so you know," he whispered, leaning forward and letting his hot breath tickle her ear, "I like you too."

A shiver ran down her spin in excitement. In that moment, she realized why Natsu had laughed.

It has been out of relief that she had feelings for him. That she wouldn't reject him. She instantly knew how that felt, wanting to let out a laugh of her own.

Instead, she said, "Is that so?"

"It is."

"Good." she smirked, "Now, after Magnolia, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?"

Lucy couldn't help herself. She turned back to face her dragon, planting her lips on his for a kiss that sparked a fire in both of them.

Pulling away after a moment, Lucy let herself smirk again, watching his awestruck face.

"So," she asked, "What are we waiting for?"

Natsu chuckled, "Absolutely nothing."

Up in the sky, far above them, Acnologia and the others watched as the horse broke into a gallop.

"Trust her to be the Treasure that causes trouble." he snorted.

"Are we going after them?" Wendy asked.

"And have to deal with the Salamander again?" Gajeel groaned, "I vote we leave them be."

"But if they get found out-"

"Then we'll deal with it when that time comes," Acnologia cut off Rogue's warning, "Until then, we'll leave them alone."

"But, you never let anyone leave our home."

"None of the others that tried were Igneel's son. He'd maim me if I harmed Natsu." Acnologia snorted again, "Besides, I agree. We could all use the peace that comes with Natsu leaving."

And with ttht, the seven dragons flew back to their hidden nest, letting Natsu ride off with his stolen treasure.

**Professor: You know what? I actually really don't like how this turned out. It didn't want to end right. Believe it or not, this is the best ending I could come up with. **

**Anyway, tomorrow is Chance, see you then! **

**Please remember to check out ShanaHollows and MorriganFae. They are both amazing and have been working super hard on Nalu Week! Please go read some of their stories! **


	7. Chapter 7

Nalu Week Prompt #7: Chance

**Professor: The last day of Nalu except for the bonus prompts folks. Once again, this week has gone by so quickly… **

**Warning, there is one M-Rated joke in this story. You have been warned. **

**I don't know yet if I will do the bonus prompts. If I do, then I will. If not, then I guess not. *shrugs* we'll see. Until then, enjoy! **

* * *

_Monday: _

Lucy took a deep breath, focusing all of her courage on her task. This had to be absolutely perfect. Natsu would be home any minute.

She smirked to herself. She couldn't wait to see the look on her husband's face.

Quickly, she reached down and adjusted the silverware on the table, making sure it was lined up exactly, before going and putting the food on the table.

She had gone out and gotten one of those fancy silver platters, with the cover so you couldn't see the actual food. Lucy had grown up with servants using them all the time, but she felt that this was a much better use for them.

And, right on cue, Natsu burst through the door to their home, yelling for her.

"I'm here!" she yelled, wiping her hands off on a towel before turning towards the living room.

Natsu stood in the doorway, looking at her in confusion, "Are we expecting company?"

"Nope," she shook her head, still smiling.

"Then why is the table like this?" he asked, gesturing to the elaborate set up she had done.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at it. Ok, so maybe the tablecloth and silver candlesticks that Mira had given her were over the top, but Lucy found herself not really caring at that particular moment.

"I wanted to celebrate tonight!"

"Celebrate what?" he asked before his eyes widened in panic, "Oh no, did I forget our anniversary?"

"No, you-"

"I'm sorry! Luce! I'll go run and find you a gift now!" Natsu yelled, cutting her off and rushing out the front door again.

Lucy watched him go, speechless. Slowly she turned back to the dinner she had made, lifting that silver cover off the plate.

"Oh well," she eventually shrugged, "He probably would have just eaten it before reading it anyway. I'll just try again tomorrow."

And with that, Lucy took the pizza with her careful message (spelled out in pepperoni) and stuck it in the fridge.

_Tuesday: _

Natsu woke up to a really strange noise. It sounded like laughter and giggling and...singing?

Yawning, Natsu rolled out of bed, marching into the living room where he found his wife watching the TV.

"Um, Lucy, why are you watching a kids show?"

"Because, I feel like I should get use to it."

"Used to it?"

She nodded, "Yep. After all, this is what I'm going to be waking up to for the next sixyears or so."

"Is this cause I bought you a toy for our anniversary yesterday?"

Lucy sighed, "No Natsu."

"Are you sure? Cause you seemed to really like it last night when we played with it together in the be-"

"OK YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!" Lucy yelled, her face bright red,.

Lucy stormed past him into the bathroom, leaving Natsu to stare after her, completely lost as to what just happened. He turned back to the TV, "Lucy likes Dora? What?"

_Wednesday: _

'_Natsu, I reheated the leftover pizza from Monday and left it on the table for you. I'll be back in about 20 minutes._

_-Love, Lucy'_

"Awesome!" Natsu smiled at the note left on the door, "Ice Queen, Lucy left us dinner!"

"Great, I'm starving." Gray grumbled, "Let's go Flame Freak."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Natsu grumbled as he fumbled with his keys, finally wrestling the door to his house open.

"Heads up, Lucy's been acting weird the last few days."

"Weird? Weird how?" Gray asked as he pushed past Natsu and into the kitchen.

"Watching kid's shows and stuff. Acting suspicious." Natsu scratched his head, "I know she's always been weird, but this is a new level for her."

"Ummm...have you looked at this pizza?" Gray's voice interrupted Natsu's thoughts.

"Nope! Why, what kind is it?" he tried to look past Gray to see, but Gray was doing a great job at blocking the doorway.

"You're an absolute idiot." Gray sighed.

"Hey! Don't insult me in my own house Iciscle!"

"I'll do what I want Flame Brain!"

Natsu growled, punching Gray as hard as he could, launching him into the kitchen table and spilling the pizza all over the floor.

When Lucy got home and found the two still fighting and covered in pizza sauce, she was not happy.

_Thursday: _

Natsu and Lucy walked into the bar that they liked to frequent with all of their friends, Fairy Tail. They hadn't been able to go for most of the week because of work, but when Mira begged them to come down and visit, they couldn't say no.

It was as busy as ever, with a brawl already in one corner and a drinking contest in another.

"I'll just have a strawberry milkshake, ok?" Lucy asked her husband before running off to say hello to Levy.

Natsu chuckled, shaking his head, before walking up to the bar and ordering their drinks.

"Hey Natsu." Lisanna greeted him as Mira began making Lucy's milkshake.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much," she said, "School's finally out for the summer."

"Oh right, you only have a year left of college, don't you?" he smiled brightly as his childhood friend, "Then you'll officially be Dr. Strauss!"

Lisanna giggled, "Yeah, I'm excited for it."

"You should be." he said, "You'll be the best vet in Magnolia!"

"Hey!" Gajeel's voice rang through the bar, interrupting their conversation, "What kind of music is this?!"

Natsu paused, listening to the song that was playing.

"_We're having a baby, my baby and me."_

"For once I agree with Iron Breath over there." Natsu muttered, "Who wants to listen to something sappy like that?"

He didn't see Lucy looking crestfallen by the jukebox.

_Friday: _

When Lucy walking into Fairy Tail that afternoon and started hanging up a banner, no one was quite sure what to do.

But, after reading said banner, everyone promptly began to celebrate.

"Lucy! I'm so happy for you!" Mira squealed, hugging the blonde fiercely.

"This is truly a blessing," Erza agreed.

"Thanks." Lucy said, blushing, "But I really need to tell Natsu. This is my last idea before I just give up."

"Give up?"

Lucy shrugged, "I'll just let him figure it out in 8 months when I come home from the hospital."

"He can be a little dense." Lisanna giggled, "Good luck."

"If this doesn't work, nothing will. Juvia wishes Love Rival best of luck."

"Thanks." she chuckled.

A moment later, Natsu did walk in, although he didn't see the banner right above the door. The rest of them anxiously waited for him to turn around and read it but-

"Laxus! Fight me!"

Lucy cried as the giant blond man accidently hit her husband too hard, knocking him out, "Why does he have to pick a fight with everyone?!"

_Saturday: _

Natsu woke up in the living room with a pounding headache and a sobbing wife.

Immediately he jumped up, ignoring his migraine, and tried to calm her down, but couldn't even make out what she was saying.

She just kept crying.

'_What in the world is going on?!' _he thought as he held her, completely lost.

* * *

Over the past month Lucy had changed a lot around the house and bought a lot of new furniture.

A dresser. A crib. A changing table.

And she had painted the second bedroom a soft yellow color.

Finally Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting ready for our baby." she said coldly.

"I know that," he snapped, "I meant, why are you doing it without me?!"

Lucy turned to face him, jaw dropping in astonishment, "You know?!"

"Of course I do," he scoffed, "I found the pregnancy test the weekend you took it."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I was waiting for you to tell me!"

"I tried! For an entire week! I spelled it out on a pizza! I played a song about having a baby! I watched Dora the Explorer! I even held up a banner in Fairy Tail that said 'I'm pregnant'! It was plain as day!" she yelled at him, "You decided to fight Laxus before reading it!"

Natsu fell silent, thinking back, realization finally dawning in his eyes, "You mean-"

"Yeah." she nodded.

Natsu was speechless for a long moment, but finally asked, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted it to be special." she huffed, crossing her arms.

Natsu smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "It is special. This is our baby. I don't care how I found out. I just want the chance to be a parent, to have a kid with you, ok?"

"...Ok."

Natsu leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Slowly, Lucy felt her anger slipping away.

He was right. This chance was special, no matter how they found out about it. She wouldn't choose to go through this with anyone else.

**Professor: Ok, so I had a lot of trouble with this prompt. I had multiple ideas for this prompt, but none of them would work out, so I finally said "Whatever, post the best of the worst ones and call it good." So I apologize for the poor quality of this story, but I just couldn't get anything to be right, and this was the best I could come up with. **

**For those interested, the song was called "Having a baby, my baby and me" from 'I Love Lucy'. They use it in an episode and I thought it was a cute idea so I borrowed it. Obviously I don't own it or Fairy Tail. **

**Please go read the stories of everybody else who participated in Nalu Week such as ShanaHollows and MorriganFae! They have worked super hard on their stories this week! **

**Love you all and thank you for your support through this crazy writing week! **


	8. Chapter 8

Bonus Prompt: Bare

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Over the years, Natsu's house had taken quite a beating. He had never been the greatest at taking care of it in the first place. The only time it got cleaned was when Lisanna came over when he was younger, when Lucy came over when he was older, or when Erza forced him to clean it.

Then it fell into even more disarray when he started spending all of his time at Lucy's apartment, neglecting his own home.

It's best to not even mention what state it was in after disappearing on Tenroujima for seven years.

Natsu had spent a lot of time attempting to fix it after that.

Well, a good chunk of time.

Ok, next to no time. After all, why should he when Lucy's apartment was so much better? He at least fixed the door though, that was something.

But, as could be expected for Fairy Tail, one thing led to another and more battles took place, and Natsu ended up leaving. He had to. After watching Igneel die, he couldn't stay. So he left to go train, taking only Happy with him.

He was gone for a year. When he finally got back, it was a long time before he was able to approach his house again.

The place was a shambles and barely standing. Even he had to cringe at the sight.

At the time, he had just turned away, making his way towards Lucy's comfy bed.

He didn't even think about the place for over a year after that, having unofficially moved in with Lucy. (It was really just him invading her apartment and her not kicking him out completely, but Natsu didn't care about that.)

It was when Lucy was receiving praises for her newly published book that Natsu finally realized something.

Something that spurred him into action once they got home to Magnolia.

He ran right to his house and tore it down, tearing every last bit of it to shreds and getting rid of it.

Then, he slowly began to rebuild.

Helping to rebuild the guild building so often had taught him a surprising amount about construction.

The only help he accepted was Happy's, whom he had sworn to secrecy, even from Carla.

Slowly, the house began to take shape. He had completely rearranged the layout. The kitchen was bigger, along with the living room. There was now a second floor with two more bedrooms and another bathroom then compared to before. Natsu not only made a porch, but also a balcony that led to the master bedroom on the upper floor.

Natsu did some light furnishing. Appliances, a few pictures, and a nice oak table with matching chairs. Mostly, he left the decorating for her to do.

But, at least the house was complete. The outside walls were a charcoal gray stone at the bottom, but the walls themselves were painted a light pink, with a shingled roof that matched the stone. He had even gone the extra mile and put in a little yard and garden around the place, clearing a few trees to really give it that 'cottage-in-the-woods' feel.

It had taken him a while, but finally the house was done. There was only one more thing he needed.

* * *

"Natsu, where are we going? We've been walking forever!" Lucy whined, trying to get her blindfold off.

Natsu slapped her hand away, "Relax, we're almost there."

"You've been saying that for 20 minutes."

"Well this time it's true." he said, rounding the last corner of the path before they got to his house.

Slowly, he guided her to stand right in front of it, making sure it was the perfect spot before lifting the cloth off of her eyes.

"Natsu…" she whispered, looking at it in wonder, "This...it's amazing."

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically, "It's perfect. But, why show me your house? Why change it?"

She looked at him curiously. He cleared his throat, still as nervous as before. After all, the two of them weren't actually _together_, so she had no reason to accept it.

"Because...it's yours." he said.

Lucy was silent for a moment.

"What?"

Natsu took a deep breath, grabbing both her hands in his, "Luce, it's yours. I tore down my house and rebuild it with my bare hands, _for you_."

"Why?"

"I'm giving you a home Lucy. Whether you like it or not, I'm giving you a home." Natsu quickly shook his head, "No, I'm giving you a house. But I want to make it into a home _with you._ What do you say?"

Lucy was silent for another moment, letting it sink in, before she started laughing.

"You idiot," she said between giggles, "You already gave me a home. You brought me to Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, I guess so." he smiled at her, "But that's not what I meant."

Lucy tilted her head, "What did you mean then?"

Natsu took another deep breath.

Then, he sunk down to one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said, ignoring her jaw dropping expression, "I don't know when I fell in love with you, all I know is that I did. I can't bear the thought of you with anyone else and I don't want to waste another moment. With how often we get into guild wars, there's a chance we could lose each other at any moment. And I refuse to let that happen without first asking you this: Will you marry me?"

By the time he finished speaking, Lucy had tears rolling down her cheeks, making no move to wipe them away.

"Yes!" she cried, "Yes!"

Natsu burst out into a relieved chuckle, a smile spreading over his face. Standing back up, he brought her in for their first kiss.

They both felt plenty of fireworks.

"Bout time!" Cana burst out, slinging an arm around both of them, breaking both the kiss and the moment, "Can we celebrate now?!"

"What are you…" Lucy's question trailed off as she looked around and saw the entire guild emerging from various hiding places in the forest.

Natsu shrugged, still smiling, "I thought you'd like a housewarming party."

Lucy started laughing again before leading them all into her new home.

There, they definitely had a housewarming party, Fairy Tail style.

Lucy bemoaned her new broken windows.

Gramps could only pat her back understandingly.

**Professor: So, I originally wasn't planning on doing the bonus prompts. Then this idea popped into my head and here we are. So I guess I am! Well, it ended with a cute Nalu drabble, so I'm happy lol. **

**Update 12/8/2019: Hello everyone. I know that when I updated this, I said I would be posting Crossover as well, but there were some issues that came up so I am sorry to say I will not be posting the last bonus prompt for Nalu Week 2019. Sorry if you were looking forward to it. However, in the future I will be taking my Nalu Treasure prompt and expanding it into a multi-chapter story so keep an eye out for it! **


End file.
